


Baring It For His Bear

by viktorcerise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bears, Belly Kink, Belly worship, Body Worship, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, why has nobody written a heavy-as-daddy fic before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorcerise/pseuds/viktorcerise
Summary: Scout and Heavy get real hot and heavy. Every day I ask myself "why are there not more fics about Daddy!Heavy"?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text is Heavy speaking in Russian. 'Suka' is a Russian swearword meaning 'bitch'.

The heavy didn't look up when Scout entered.

“Hey big guy,” said the runner, hips cocked to the side and arms crossed over his chest. “You wanna do it?”

The Russian sighed.

“We did this morning,” he said, but nevertheless, marked his page and turned in his chair to face his smaller lover.

“Yeah, but I only got to suck you off, not get plowed by my big strong Meesh the way I like.”

Heavy cocked an eyebrow.

“Then come here, _suka_.”

At the sound of the filthy nickname, Scout darted to sit in Misha's lap, straddling one massive thigh. The heavy ran an enormous fingertip under Scout's jaw, tipping his face up. The giant regarded him with mild amusement, an air of aloofness about his chiselled features.

“You want me to call you 'Daddy' tonight?” Scout was almost purring already, and he stroked over Misha's soft belly as he spoke. It was a mutual kink that had started as a little joke, but now Scout practically salivated over the thought of moaning 'daddy' over and over again while Misha wrecked him.

The Russian hummed, tapping a finger against his chin.

“Maybe I will allow, if my little slut earns it.”

Scout bit his lip. Misha cupped him through his trousers and clucked his tongue.

“Already? Have barely touched you yet.”

“Can't help it,” Scout said, “you're so fucking sexy, Misha...”

“Oh? You want to tell me what you love?”

Scout opened his mouth, but the heavy shook his head.

“Nyet. You will get down on knees and worship each part you love, and you will sing praises of me while you do this.”

A moan bubbled out of the runner and he scrambled to kneel at Misha's feet. He looked up at his enormous lover and bit his lip, and moved forwards, between his thighs.

“All of you is...amazing,” he said slowly, and his eyes came to rest on what was in front of him. “I love your belly,” he blurted and immediately turned pink.

Misha blinked.

“My stomach?”

“Yeah...” Scout leaned forwards to kiss the curve of it. “I love it, Meesh. I love how big and squishy it is...” He slipped his hands under it cupping the soft and pliant weight and resting his cheek against it. “I like seeing it fill up your shirts and I really...fuckin' love it when you're fucking me with my legs up over your shoulders and it presses on my cock, and I _really_ fucking love it when I get to see it covered in cum so I can lick it off...”

Misha listened in silence, but nothing could disguise the way his trousers were tenting. Scout kissed his tummy, over his clothes, and was rewarded by huge fingers twisting in his hair.

“Good boy. Keep going.”

Heartened, Scout laid a barrage of smacking kisses all over Misha's stomach, sliding his hands up the thick thighs spread before him and giving a small mewl.

“Love my big Russian bear,” he murmured, embracing as much of his strong, soft lover as he could. He kneaded plush lovehandles and cupped a handful of fat stomach, nuzzled along the lower curve until he met Misha's great erection. The heavy's fingers tightened their grip a bit, and the big man's voice dropped to a rumble.

“Have not earned that privilege yet, suka. Show your daddy how much you love him first.”

Scout took in a sharp suck of breath.“Can I touch your skin, Daddy?”

Another rumble, of assent this time, and Scout rucked up Misha's shirt and continued mouthing all over the heavy's body.

“Good. I like when you pet my stomach. Shows this little whore knows his place and knows how tiny he is.”

Scout turned his head and moved to kiss the heavy's inseam, nosing his way to the crook of knee and thigh. He stroked up the back of Misha's calf lovingly, pressing his lips to the kneecap, kissing down the shin to the ankle, and Misha chuckled a little.

“What a good slut you are,” he said, leaning back as Scout stripped him of his socks and began to massage the giant insole of the Russian's huge foot. For a big man, he had nice feet – long and elegant and unlike most of Misha, not particularly wide. Scout's small hands felt good as they worked out the mild soreness that came from standing all day, and the giant gave a sigh of contentment. “If you keep behaving so nicely, maybe I will make you scream later, hmm?”

“ _Please_ ,” Scout whined, shivering exquisitely. “I wanna be totally fucked out tonight, Meesh -”

The heavy cleared his throat pointedly. “Already my darling is forgetting his place. Tonight you call me 'sir' or you call me 'daddy', unless you want me to spank you until you cry and come in your trousers again.”

Scout whimpered, stooping to kiss each of Misha's toes.

“Sorry, daddy,” he said, looking up with adoration and unbridled lust shining in his eyes. “It won't happen again.”

“Good boy. So obedient, at least when he thinks he is getting cock. Keep going, my love, and I will tell you when you are allowed to stop, da?”

Scout nodded and moved to repeat his motions on the heavy's other foot, but Misha reached out and gently kneaded his straining cock through his trousers instead, squeezing with his toes. Scout moaned, hissing through his teeth, one hand rising unbidden to pluck his nipples through his shirt. Misha chuckled, brushing a lock of hair out of Scout's face.

“Come back on my lap, suka. There is still more for you to worship.”

“Yes sir,” Scout said, eagerly bounding up and almost leaping into the heavy's arms. He put both hands on Misha's chest, moving his palms in small circles. “You're so _strong_ , daddy...”

“As strong as my little slut is fast,” Misha said, and moved to kiss him. Scout moaned into his mouth, grinding unbidden against the heavy's thigh, shivering mightily. The smaller man cupped Misha's chest, feeling the cliffs of his pectorals through his shirt and circling peaked nipples delicately.

“I love your thick chest,” Scout said. “Love seeing you in a tight shirt so I can see how big your muscles are...how sometimes it's like you have cleavage and I just wanna bury my face in your pecs...”

Scout kneaded Misha as he spoke, pressing the bigger man's breasts together, and nuzzled between them, making an eager whine in his throat. Misha obliged him and removed his shirt in one swift movement, and Scout moaned and laid more kisses over his lover's bare skin. The smaller man began to roll his hips against Misha's thigh, shocks of ecstasy shooting through his slender form.

“Aren't I good, daddy?” He reached out to stroke over Misha's bicep, and made a husky little sound. “Your arm's as big around as my thigh...”

Misha kissed his neck and Scout whimpered, body taut as a bowstring.

“Very good. The best, maybe.” In one heart-stopping move, Misha turned Scout and lifted him in his arms like a bride, rose to his feet, and took him over to the bed, where he laid him down tenderly and brushed more hair out of his face. Soon their mouths were cleaved together, Scout whining and writhing, and he yelped outright when Misha palmed him through his trousers. “Lie still, I want to strip you. Is like opening a present when I get to do this.”

Scout obediently lay back, still thrumming with excitement. Misha mounted him, running enormous, rough hands up his smooth sides, rucking up his shirt before pulling it off. He laid butterfly kisses along Scout's collarbone as he undid the buttons of his trousers, and when Scout was down to his jock and socks, Misha sat back on his knees, raking his eyes over the delicious, flushed body of his darling.

“Look at this little slut. Hardly even have to touch you to get you moaning. Someday I must see if I can make you come in your trousers just from talking.”

“ _Please_ , daddy,” Scout said, arcing, hands twisted in the covers. “Please fuck me, daddy – I want to be so good for you...”

Misha chuckled and kissed his neck, undoing his own belt and sliding his pants down. His enormous, thick cock sprang forth, still trapped in fabric, though now with a massive wet spot revealing the form of it. Scout moaned, hips twisting and gyreing, agonizingly aroused, and when Misha loomed over him once more he couldn't help it – he threw his arms about his giant lover's neck and kissed him desperately, imploringly, needfully.

“My beautiful boy is so eager to please,” Misha said, grabbing Scout's hips and pulling them up so Scout's cock was firmly pressed against his own plush stomach. “Ask daddy to fuck you again, now, and maybe he will oblige.”

Scout whined and squeezed Misha about the hips, grinding up against the heavy's soft belly as much as he could.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” he said, his voice a breathy whisper against Misha's ear.

The Russian grinned, and, without breaking eye contact, reached for their much-used lubricant, kept close at hand. Scout made a husky sound in his throat and spread his legs as wide as he could, waiting for the first finger. Misha breached him gently, his hand almost dripping with lube, but Scout still made a noise of utter delight as the heavy slid in to the knuckle.

“More?” Misha said, starting to work his lover open with steady, smooth strokes.

Scout hissed out a breath, gathering himself. “Another finger, please, please....”

“Please to whom?”

“ _Please_ , daddy!”

“Good boy.”

Misha scissored him now, and Scout dissolved into begging gasps and whimpers, hands still gripping the covers.

“Touch yourself, little slut,” the heavy said. He, too, was fighting the rising tide of delirious arousal, but there was no reason for Scout to know that just yet.

Scout's slender hands danced over his own body, skimming his chest and nipples, slicking his own cock with precum and beginning to stroke it.

“Please, daddy, please, I need your cock in me...I wanna come for you so bad, wanna come for my big strong bear...”

Misha growled a bit, twisting his fingers and focussing on preparing his lover instead of giving in to the temptation of just folding him in half and fucking him absolutely senseless. He crooked a finger and was rewarded by a high keen from Scout, who arced off the bed and then went limp, cock twitching, which warranted a repeat performance. Misha was careful, always pressing just a bit further before drawing back, determined to make sure Scout was thoroughly ready and able to take all he wanted to give. He bent, putting his lips to Scout's ear, whispering in Russian.

“ _Look at my beautiful little Scout, so eager and so ready to please me. Ah, my love, how can I resist such a glorious, wanton sight such as this? If I could I would never stop making love to you, my bird, until the two of us are utterly, completely spent, limp and exhausted, until you drip my release down your sweet thighs, until neither of us can move or speak._ ”

Misha's voice rolled like thunder and Scout was hardly able to even whimper, so aroused his vision was starting to haze at the edges. He bucked his hips, toes curling and uncurling, hands clenching and unclenching, consumed by a pink cloud of desperation and need like he'd never felt before.

“Daddy, please, please fuck me, make me come, make me come so good for you...”

Misha purred, satisfied his smaller lover was ready for him, and in moments he was back over Scout and lifting him into his lap. He manoevered the runnner, who clung to him like a liferaft, down onto his cock, gripping his hips tight and sliding into him as if their bodies were never meant to be apart. Scout moaned, eyes rolling back as he felt his own erection against Misha's plush stomach. He threw his arms around Misha's neck again, loving the delicious _stretch,_ shivering in anticipation of the first thrust.

And oh, what a thrust – Scout nearly screamed in delight, shaken to his very bones with the twin pleasures of Misha's enormous cock and the wonderful softness of his ample belly. The Russian started a slow, easy rhythm, hips rolling like waves, spreading the breadth of his great hand across the whole of Scout's back. The other he wrapped in Scout's short hair, pulling just a bit, and Scout shuddered mightily around him, thighs quaking. The runner began to meet Misha's strokes, and soon they were perfectly in sync.

“ _Ah, my little prince_ ,” Misha said, knowing full well that Scout could feel the vibrating rumble of his voice in his chest, “ _what on earth_ _did I do to_ _deserve_ _such a_ _n_ _eager lover?_ _Such a lovely sight to see you bouncing in my lap like this, chasing orgasm like a butterfly. My bird, I love hearing your wanton moans and wails as we couple, love seeing you dissolve away into a pleasure-mad creature.”_

Scout moaned, stroking a hand over Misha's belly and clinging to his neck with the other. He was so close, so close, and he whined a little, wanting to prolong the ecstasy just a bit longer. The heavy chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Come, little Scout, come for daddy,” Misha said, voice a little tight from keeping himself from spilling too soon.

Scout threw his head back and howled, his back bowing as he came like a shooting star. He went limp in the heavy's arms, whining, overstimulated, and oh-so-delighted. He rested his head against Misha's chest and rocked with him, shutting his eyes in anticipation of the giant's release.

“Good boy,” Misha manages, “ _my handsome little bird.”_ Then he had to swallow his next words because he was coming with a snarl, shuddering mightily, and Scout gave an absolutely _wanton_ mewl as he felt the heavy spill inside him. It always seemed like so much, the way it practically gushed out of his giant lover; more than once he'd begged to have that glorious release of seed across his face and chest.

Misha panted, shutting his eyes for a moment while he returned to his body. He leaned down to kiss Scout's forehead and nuzzle him, stubbled cheek rasping against Scout's smooth one.

“Daddy...” Scout whimpered, shifting just to feel his bigger lover still sheathed inside of him.

“Such a good boy.” Misha kissed him and Scout gave a hazy smile. The giant leaned back, finally pulling out of the runner's body, and glanced down. He stroked a massive finger under Scout's chin and gestured towards his stomach, now streaked with cum. “Ah, just what you wanted, as well.”


End file.
